Help Me Help Them
by Sum1cooler
Summary: Kendall gets James to help him get Logan to admit his feelings for Carlos. K  rating for Kames and Cargan fun


I like this more than the cargan I just posted lol...

* * *

><p><strong>Help Me Help Them<strong>

"Hey James." Kendall calls panting out of breathe from running down from their apartment.

James throws his aluminum foil tri-fold (use to perfectly tan every bit of skin on his face and neck) on the floor and groans. He stares daggers at the hulking blonde for ruining his ten O'clock tanning. "What Kendall?"

"I need your help." He pants. "We have a friend who is oblivious to another friend's affection... So I need you to help with getting a date-"

"Stop." James interjects smiling his perfect sun kissed smile. "Yes Kendall, yes to the date."

"Really!" Kendall pulls James in hug.

James wraps his arms around him, savoring the musky, manly scent emitting from the blonde. "I can't believe it took you this long to figure it out."

"You knew." Kendall pulls back, gripping firmly on James' shoulders. "And you didn't care to tell me when you found out?"

"I thought it was obvious with the hugs, the cologne and sharing blankets on the couch during our movie nights."

"Thanks a lot of calling me stupid."

"I am not calling you stupid. I love you and it's good that you finally realize it."

"Thanks James and it is good. Now since both of us know, we can get Logan to realize how much Carlos loves him."

James stares at Kendall gritting his teeth. His face shows a mix of stun, anger, and hatred. "What the ARG!" James yells at the shock blonde. "Were we talking about Carlos and Logan the whole time?"

Kendall furrows his natural blond eyebrows in question. "Well, who else are we talking about? Carlos is the only friend we know that has a crush on Logan."

James smacks the hands off his shoulders wondering why/how he is even friends with the oblivious leader. "Actually Kendall, I have something important to do tonight. I don't have time to help you with your stupid plans."

"Wait James." Kendall grabs James' wrist before he can leave. "Carlos is freaking out the Logan can't take a hint."

"He is not the only one that can't take a hint." James snidely interjects.

"What is that suppose to mean?" He asks defensively.

"The flowers Kendall, and the long hours spend in the bathroom just to look good for the special someone." He says intensely.

"I noticed, James." Kendall squeezes his hand. "I notice all the things Carlos does for Logan and it breaks my heart that Logan doesn't notice any of the hints."

"You're is not the only one with a broken heart."

"Exactly James! Please help get Logan to realize how much Carlos loves him, for me." Kendall adds giving James the irresistible puppy eyes. Carlos may be the one that can guilt anyone with an affection pout and dopey eyes but to James, Kendall's green eyes are the only real persuaders.

"Fine." He reluctantly agrees as Kendall pulls him back for a hug in his strong flannel covered arms.

"Thanks James. Carlos is going to be so happy. I'm going to run to Carlos right now." Kendall ends running farther away from the brunette into the lobby.

James shakes his head thinking about how he is going to do this. Honestly, he wants to help the two love birds but watching them act lovey dovey is not going to be easy for him. Then a smile creeps on his lips as an evil thought forms in his mind. James knows Logan is in love with the short bronzed daredevil too, so why not have some fun with them and maybe get back at the stereotypical dumb Blondie for not getting his hints. He laughs as he runs to find the other brunette and set the date.

**In the lobby**

James runs up to the engrossed boy observing a model size Venus. "Logan." He slams his hand on the table shocking the unexpected teen.

Logan yells at the loud crash on the table. "What are you doing James?" He yells. "I'm trying to map out probable locations of the highest concentration of hydrogen gas on Venus based on wavelength and atmospheric color."

Wow… If there is ever a moment James feels more lost and bored, this is that moment. He blinks a couple thinking why he is even here, that's right, to get back at the blonde. "No, you are not."

Logan watches cautiously noticing an evil grin on the standing boy's face.

"I have a ticket to the new scary movie premiering here tonight but I can't go. So I want you to go for me." James places the sliver ticket in front of the studious, arm crossing boy.

"What is the catch, James?"

"What, there's a catch?" James sarcastically answers stuffing his hands in his pockets. "There is no catch except the ticket is for tonight and I have a date tonight."

"Funny James, Kendall said yes to your date." He taunts.

James rolls his eyes. Maybe tormenting the cocky nerd's night is exactly what he needs too. "Whatever Logan. Are you going to go or not?" James gives the ultimatum.

"Thanks James." Logan takes the ticket. "I hope you have fun on your date James. Kendall does like you."

James huffs and walks away. "Whatever." He waves the back of his hand to the smiling cheeky brunette.

**At the theater**

J7… J6… J5, Logan counts down the seat to find his. He sighs finding the theater is crowded.

"J3… J4, here it is." The person next to him counts to his seat. "Logie?"

Logan sharply turns his head seeing his hyper friend.

"What luck, I find you here, Logie." Carlos exclaims falling back in his velvet seat. "What are the chances we are sitting next to each other?"

"Pretty high considering I got my ticket from James and you're friends with James too." Logan answers. Carlos nervously laughs scratching the back of his neck.

"Put your hand down." Carlos follows the command, his hand bullets down. "Look at Logan and say-"

"But I guess it's a good thing James gave the ticket to you. I like watching movies with you, Logie." Logan smiles at the comment.

Wiping a sweat off his head, Kendall ( sitting three rows behind them) sighs into his cell phone. "Good job Carlos. Just do everything I tell you." He watches Carlos nod his head.

James sits next to him throwing popcorn high in the air, catching it with his mouth. "What Kendall?" He says noticing the dirty look from the blonde. "I can't have fun?" Kendall shakes his head annoyed and continues observing the two boys in front.

The movie starts and the preview commercials roll. "Shoot." Kendall whispers. "I have to use the bathroom and get something." He hands James the phone. "Help Carlos, James."

James nods, smirking at the opportunity. "Sure Kendall, you can count on me." He adds watching Carlos fidgeting in his seat. He laughs silently waiting for the blonde to escape through the black doors.

"Ok Carlos, this is how the great James gets the girls." He cockily introduces. "Poke Logan in the ribs."

"What?" Carlos whispers back in the Bluetooth.

"Poke him now Carlos and don't ask why."

"AH!" Logan shrieks jump out of his seat.

James laughs. "Tickle him."

"Stop Carlos." Logan stutters in Carlos' arms.

"Down in front!" Someone yells in the back adding more to James' fun.

Carlos stops blushing with Logan in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Logan asks pulling him to their seats.

"Umm..." Carlos stutters. "I remember the last time we watched a scary movie and you were so scared but I poked you and you laughed and..." He waits for James' next words. "And you look like a giraffe."

"What!"

"Shut up!" The same person from the back yells fueling James' enjoyment and Carlos' embarrassment.

"Sorry Carlos." James tries to sternly say sinking in his seat. "I thought Logan would like it."

Carlos turns around eating James' fake pout. "It's ok James." He whispers to his side. "I hope Logan is not mad."

"He isn't." He concurs, another idea pops in his head. "But I know Logan would like it if you throw popcorn at him."

"But Logie hates getting messy."

"Carlos, who are you talking to?" Logan notices Carlos' hunched shoulders, jacket covering his mouth.

"Myself?" He unsurely answers.

"Throw a corn now Carlos!"

"Hey what did I miss?" Kendall sits back in his seat grabbing a hand full of the buttery treat.

"Nothing much, just watch." James slides closer to the front of his chair watching Carlos' shaking hand.

"Carlos!" Logan shrieks softly as a barriage of popcorn pelts his face. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know." He genuinely answers continuing throwing the puffy goodness at the flailing teen.

"What is he doing?" Kendall squints his eyes. James snickers shrugging his shoulders. "Give me the phone James."

"Here's the popcorn Kendall."

"No, the phone." Kendall angrily reaches over.

"The popcorn? Here." James shoves the bag to Kendall.

"I'm going to dump all the popcorn on your head." Kendall threats.

"What are you doing?" Logan yells standing up after Carlos dumps the popcorn on Logan.

"I don't know what I'm doing." Carlos answers in a high pitch voice.

Kendall smacks his forehead and James roars in laughter as everyone in the audience yells at the popcorn covered brunette.

"Brush the popcorn off him." Kendall grabs the phone out of the giggling brunette's hand. "And apologize, Carlos."

Logan smacks the hand and sits back on his seat. "Don't touch me Carlos."

"Sorry Logie." Carlos' eyes starts to water.

"Never mind Carlos." Logan sighs flicking the bits off him. "Let's just enjoy the movie before everyone hates us." He throws his arm over the teary Latino' shoulder.

"Y-you're not mad?"

"Just watch the movie." Logan gently squeezes him.

"Aww." James sounds looking at Kendall. He points at the two in front. "I did that."

Kendall rolls his eyes. "You are freakin' destroying them."

"It looks like Carlos is in Logan's arms to me." He sings.

"Just watch the movie." Kendall throws popcorn at James.

James laughs and leans on Kendall. "Hey Kendall do you mind if you hold me? I heard this is a scary movie."

Kendall sighs and wraps an arm around him. "If you don't talk in the phone."

"Deal."

**Outside of the theater**

"So what do you think about the movie, Logie?" Carlos asks following Kendall's order. They are walking down the street heading back to the hotel.

"I thought it was ok. I saw scarier movies."

"Me too." He agrees. "Being in your arms helps. Thanks Logie." Logan bumps their shoulders as they walk.

"And that is how you make Logan fall in love with Carlos." Kendall does his happy dance in front of James. "I am the master of love, Mr. Diamond."

James shakes his head and grabs the phone. "Carlos, grab Logan's hands and tell him-"

"I have something important I have to ask you." Carlos repeats.

"What Carlos?" Logan blushes eying Carlos' hands folded over his.

"Do you think Kendall is the master of love?"

Logan blinks a couple of time wondering why he asked that question out of the blue. "What?"

"Don't say anything else Carlos!" Kendall shouts into the phone causing the poor boy to squint from the scream in his ear.

"No Carlos, repeat everything I say."

"Logie." Carlos hesitantly starts. "Do you think Kendall is the master of love?"

"Why are you asking me that?" Logan says. Carlos nervously watches two distance shadow running and fighting behind Logan.

"Because he doesn't notice the flowers sent to him or the cologne his friend wears or even the long hours in the bathroom spent to look good for him."

"James, shut up." Kendall grabs the phone. "Great now Logan won't like him."

James smiles and points to them. "Look Kendall."

He turns around shockingly, staring at Carlos on his tippy toes kissing the taller brunette. Logan's arms are wrapped about the define waist pulling Carlos closer.

James taps Kendall when they finish kissing to listen to the phone.

"I noticed, Carlos. I noticed all the little things you do for me... I am just scare that I am not good enough to deserve you."

"Carlos say-" James muffles Kendall's mouth.

"Say what you want Carlitos."

"I love you, Logie. I am worry that you're too good to notice me."

Logan leans in pressing another kiss to his lips. "I love you Carlos."

James smiles watching them walk down the street. "Love is cute isn't it?" He states to Kendall.

"Because of me." Kendall says pulling James' hand off him.

"Please Kendall, you don't even notice love if it is in front of you."

"Yes I do. I notice Carlos and Logan's and their love is the closest."

Suddenly James pulls Kendall in for their kiss. "You never notice mine."

Kendall blushes. "You never-"

"Sent flowers or wore your favorite cologne? I tried everything to get you to notice. Who is the master of love now?"

Instead of answering, Kendall leans forward kissing him. "I still am."

James chuckles swaying Kendall in his arms. "Kendall your phone is vibrating."

"Sorry." He pulls it out seeing a text message.

_So are we going to double date?_ - Carlos

James laughs pulling out his phone noticing he has a message too.

_Funny James. I know my Carlos would not throw popcorn at me willingly._ - Logan.

Kendall smiles texting back to his friends.

"What are you texting Carlos?" James asks hovering over the blonde.

"How about tomorrow night at the new resturant for the four of us." He sends before grabbing James for a kiss. "How's that for master of love?"

James kisses back. "A bit corny."

"Gross!" They hear on Kendall's phone. "You know the bluetooth is still on?"

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


End file.
